bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot
The Dolenz Robots were a pair of android duplicates constructed by Professor Chester Dolenz that challenged the OSI's first bionic man, Steve Austin, providing the first confrontations between cyborg and robot. The robots were characterized by removable face masks, called the "life mask" by Dolenz, to which the eyes were attached (unlike the later fembots), making them blind when the mask is removed. Day of the Robot Dolenz's first creation was a robot duplicate of Major Frederick Sloan which he provided to Gavern Wilson, who wanted to use it to infiltrate the OSI in order to steal an anti-missile guiding device. This android was detected by Austin due to its poor programming and design: the duplicate unwittingly displayed its superhuman strength, repeated stock phrases verbatim, and squeaked while walking. Once engaged in combat, the robot was able to injure Steve's natural arm, but was outwitted by Austin into self destruction. Run, Steve, Run After the defeat of the first robot, Dolenz went back to the drawing board, conducting extensive studies of Austin to insure that his next attempt would be successful . Now funded by Mr. Rossi, who intends to rob Fort Knox with the robots, Dolenz learns of his earlier flaws from Austin, and while Rossi and his plan are thwarted, Dolenz escapes with everything he needs to know. Return of the Robot Maker Armed with the knowledge he had gleaned from Austin, Dolenz creates a robotic duplicate of the OSI's Oscar Goldman, this time using genuine recordings of Oscar Goldman's mind to create a flawless programming. (The robot duplicate of Major Fred Sloan had been programmed through research, though Dolenz did have the technology to erase the real Sloan's memory.) The new robot has an incinerator, allowing simulated eating and drinking, and other behaviors. The robot Goldman orders Steve Austin to charge the defenses of Ft. McAllister in a "test," while stealing the top secret Brahmin files. Austin survives the "test" and comes after the robot, whom he identifies as such because unlike the real Goldman, robots do not sweat when nervous, as the real Goldman obviously is. The colonel and the robot Goldman engage in an epic battle, in which Austin decapitates the robot with a bionic chop to the neck. Dolenz was at last caught, and would trouble the OSI with no further robots, conceding the inherent shortfalls of robotics as compared to humans. The OSI would face a similar threat from the Fembots of Dr. Franklin in coming years, but by that time, Austin would no longer be the OSI's sole bionic asset. Trivia * The Kenner Toy Company produced a line of dolls called Maskatron which was loosely based on Dolenz's robots. Gallery Image:Dolenz_robot1.jpg|Mr. X Image:Sloan_robot.jpg|Testing the Sloan duplicate Image:X-attacks.jpg|X attacks! Image:RSR-Dolenz Questions Steve.jpg|Dolenz and Rossi interrogate Austin Image:Oscar_robot_faceless.jpg|The second robot Image:Dolenz_n_oscarrobot.jpg|Dolenz prepares Oscar's double Image:S2e15-braindrain.jpg|Oscar's mind is copied, causing some discomfort Image:S2e15-fakeoscar-wine.jpg|fake Oscar enjoys the wine Image:S2e15-oscar-ID.jpg|impostor! Image:S2e15-oscarsquared.jpg|which one is Oscar? Image:S2e15-mainframetoss.jpg|the robot hurls a mainframe at Austin Image:Oscar_robot_head.jpg|A souvenier Appearances * "Day of the Robot" * "Run, Steve, Run" (Flashback scene) * "Return of the Robot Maker" Dolenz's Robots Category:Robotics